MMPR Collateral Damage
by DragonRanger
Summary: Formly known as Parallel Reality. Driving to protect the universe from a great evil and unlikely mentor saved the lives of the chosen warriors now it's up to them to defeat their enemy, but will their lives turn upside down when they are visited.
1. Jason's backstory

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by Disney. This is an alternet reality or a different universes whichever works just fine.

Jason's POV

I hear screaming from down stairs. I'm sure it's mother's voice. I look at the door in fear as the screaming suddenly stops. I cry as I hear footsteps coming up the stairs next to my bedroom. The sounds of the steps are louder than mom could every make. I get up and look for a place to hide. I'm not sure why I want to hide so badly or why I'm crying so hard. I soon find a place with all my stuffed toys mom and dad had gotten for me over seven years. I dive in and make sure to be able to see whoever walks into my room, but they wouldn't be able to see me. At least that's what I hope.

I take a deep breath as I see the door handle start to turn. I cringe as the door swings open with a loud crash. I see a man standing in the door way of my room. He wearing a white robe with gold trimming, a large blood stains on his chest, and there is some on his face. He has short blonde hair, red eyes, and a dark smile on his face.

"Little Jason I know you're in here. Why don't you come out and play with me." The man said.

I start to cry harder as I watch him walk into the room a bit more. Then I saw another figure follow behind him. Mother was hanging limp in its arms. _'Mommy,'_ I whisper softly looking at my mother more now since the man was calling me.

The man stopped just short of my hiding place. I can hear him breathing now as I sat there looking at mommy. Images of when she would play hide and seek with me flood my mind. When she would let me help cook, or when we would watch movies when daddy was at work flashed before my eyes. I could hear the man talking to the other figure, but I couldn't make out want was being said, and I tried and focus on those happy memories.

"Damn it boy come out here this minute." The man yelled making me jump a bit, thankfully he wasn't facing my hiding place.

"I don't think that's anyway to treat a child old friend." Another voice said making the man turn to where I was hiding. The new voice seemed a bit distorted, giving off a bit of an echo as it spoke.

'_Oh no.'_ I thought wanting to look up.

"Well well if it isn't Zedd. I'm surprised you lived through that." The man said.

"You can be surprised what people can live through." Zedd replied.

"It's of little consequence to me how you survived." The man said with a laugh. "You have no hope of defeating me."

"That's where your wrong old friend. I know who you're going after, and I will NOT let you hurt them, or use them for your selfish needs." Zedd replied. "You've hurt enough people Zordon." He added.

I could feel movement above me as the stuffed toys were being moved. I then felt a clawed hand grab me from behind. I let out a scream as I was lifted into the air. I looked at the man in front of me, the one was the blood. Zordon I think his name is, then at the form of mother behind him. I then saw out of the corner of my eyes as some of my stuffed toys faded away in color lights.

I could feel as my once dry shorts became wet as I turned back to look at the man that had hurt mommy. I saw that the man was raising some kind of object at me, or at the man behind me. A ball of fire appeared and as set for us. I closed my eyes tightly as I waited to be hit. That's when I felt this most incredible feeling. I don't even know how to describe it.

~*~

"You're safe now Jason." Zedd said as I felt him put me on something soft.

I continue to have my eyes closed tightly, then noticed when something soft was put against my hands. I open my eyes slowly and look down at what was in front of me. I smile when I noticed my favorite red teddy bear. "Fluffy." I said softly as I took the bear from the hand that was holding it.

"I'm sorry if I scared you earlier Jason." Zedd said.

I hug Fluffy before looking up at the man that had saved me. I nearly scream out as I noticed him. The man in front of me hand no skin, he wore some kind of silvery metal exoskeleton, his face was covered by a silver steel plated mask, a red visor coving his eyes, with the point of a small uprising of the steel marked at the top with a small letter Z.

"I'm sorry if my appearance frightens you Jason." Zedd replied moving to sit down on the bed next to Jason.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked looked over at him.

"No I won't hurt you Jason." Zedd replied looking at the small boy.

"Where are dad, and Jacob? Is mommy ok?" I asked.

"Your mother is still alive, but she along with your father and brother were captured by Zordon." Zedd answered.

"Why?" I asked as turned start to form in my eyes again.

"Because he fears, you and others like you." Zedd answered looked down at his hands. "There was a time when Zordon was a beacon of light, but he foresaw an unknown darkness which worried him. He went in search of people that would be able to defeat this force, however while searching he unknowingly was driven insane. He became that darkness he tried so hard to prevent." Zedd added with a heavy sigh.

"Why would he be afraid of me? I'm just a little kid?" I reply.

"That I'm not sure of myself Jason." Zedd replied. "I believe while he searched for a means to defeat this darkness, he saw you, and many others. Now since he became that darkness he wishes to destroy you and the others like you have a chance to defeat him, and what better way to do so then when you can't protect yourself."

I looked down at Fluffy for a moment before nodding me head. I guess what he says makes sense, but I really wish mommy was here. I sigh as felt my world coming to an end. What could I do that would make that man, Zordon afraid of me. I'm just a kid, I can't fight, and I can't do much of anything. I just want mommy. I started to cry harder as I throw Fluffy to the floor. "I WANT MY MOMMY." I yelled. I soon bury my face in my hands.

I felt Zedd pick me up and hold me close to him. He starts to rock back and forth like mommy would do when I was upset. I continue to sob as I fought with myself. Images of what had happened today flashed in my mind again. I could hear my mother screaming again which grow louder and louder.

Soon the world fades to black.

~*~

I find myself back in my room playing with my toys as I see mom watching from the doorway. I smile up at her, when I finally notice her. I get up and walk over to her slowly, as I do so I can see her bending down to hug me as I get close enough to her.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" She asked looking down at me.

I nodded smiling happily, I can hear music in the background. The same lullaby my mother would sing to be before going to sleep.

"What would you like to eat sweetheart?" she asked.

"Can we have pancakes?" I asked.

"Sure sweetheart." Mother replied as she got up and headed for the door. "Why don't you play with your toys, and I'll call you when they're ready."

"Ok." I replied smiling as I move back to where I had left them.

I hear the phone ring a while later. Then hear mom pick the phone up and start talking to the person on the other end. I soon realize it's my dad calling. He normal does while he's on his lunch break. I can hear mother laughing as she starts to make pancakes for her and me. I love her pancakes, my brother just laughs at me about it.

I then could hear as mother but the phone down ending the call with dad. I was kind of hoping to talk to dad too, but his at work and I don't want to get him in trouble. I sigh turning to look at the toy in my hand, my brother Jacob had gotten me a year before. It was some kind of knock off from some show he watched, but it was cool all the same, I'd play with it a lot.

That's when I heard mother scream.

~*~

I bolted upright in bed trying to catch my breath, as I could feel sweat on my brow, and my pants wet again. I started to cry again. My body shaking from the nightmare I had just had. A part of me hoped that mom would come walking into my bedroom, to comfort me. But I know she wouldn't come, which only seemed to make me cry harder.

A door opened and someone walked in now doubt it was Zedd. I could hear him sigh as he walked over to where I was.

"Had a nightmare I take it." He said removing the pillows from behind me and sitting down.

"I want my mommy." I said crying.

"I know." Zedd replied rubbing me back a bit.

"I'm sorry?" I said as I whipped the tears from my eyes. "I wet the bed." I added softly.

"I know." Zedd said in a fatherly tone. "The bed will clean itself when you get up Jason, pillows, sheets, matters and all."

"Really?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes, you can watch if you like." He said getting to his feet and picking me up, turning me somewhat quickly to face the bed.

I watched in awe as the bed started to move on its own. The sheets that had been laying on the bed were now floating in the air as if some giant was holding on to them, a whitish blue haze then appeared over them as if somehow cleaning them. The pillows were also going through something similar. I turned to look back down at the bed. I sighed as I got a good look at the stain I had made. _'His mad at me,'_ I thought again letting out a sigh, again a haze appeared over the spot, which cleaned itself up. I smiled a bit as I couldn't see the stain anymore.

"What's your favorite color Jason?" Zedd asked from above me. His voice at first was annoying but now I didn't seem to care. He was being so nice to me, like my dad would be.

"Red." I replied softly to him.

"The color of anger, passion, love, and blood," Zedd said laughing a bit. "Left to chance, a Red will often emerge as the leader of a group by a sort of subconscious consensus. However, Reds tend to be autocratic, with little patience for any type of insubordination. This is less because of a desire for power than simply a very strong respect for the chain of command. Red anger burns hot and fast, and can easily run away with a person."

I look up at Zedd as best I can. "Huh?" I asked.

"Sorry a bit of a description of Red's personality." Zedd replied moving back to sit on the bed with me on his lap. "May I ask what drew you to Red?"

"I don't remember now. I've liked the color red for a long time." I replied smiling as I rest my head on his chest. "Why don't you have any skin?" I asked, then realizing that I hadn't meant to ask him that.

"An accident," Zedd replied.

"What kind?" I asked.

"I was forced into a force field which protects a very powers item." Zedd replied. "Only those pure of heart can pass through this field."

"So you're not pure of heart?" I asked.

"No I am. Zordon somehow made the field believe that I wasn't." Zedd replied.

"What does your face look like now?" I asked.

"You don't want to know. You think you have nightmares now, seeing that will leave you scared for life." Zedd replied. "Are you hungry Jason?" he asked.

"Yeah a little bit." I replied. "Mom was making pancakes for us before…"

"What are pancake?" He asked looking at me. If I could see his face he would most likely have had a confused look.

"Hmm not sure what it's made out of, but it's in the shape of a circle and is fluffy." I reply.

"I'm sure the replicator will know what you mean."Zedd replied getting to his feet and carrying me to another room.

"What is a replicator?" I asked confused. "Where are we?"

"This is the Command Center." Zedd replied. "A replicator is what I use to get food."

"Sweet, what's a Command Center?" I asked.

"It's my home base here on Earth." Zedd replied. "Since I'm not from Earth it's safer for me to stay here where I can monitor what Zordon's doing while keeping myself safe."

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"I'm from a planet known as Nim." Zedd replied. "I'll teach you about my home while you're in my care."

"Will I be able to see mommy again?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure Jason. It could be a long while before you see her again. But I promise to take good care of you."

"Why?"

"Because I feel that it is the best interest of both you, the others, and also Earth." Zedd replied.

"Are you going to teach me and the others to fight?" I asked.

"Yes. But that is for another time." Zedd replied as we leave the small room. I could see for a split second that the one white bed and turned red and white, making me smile.

~*~

We enter another it was a large dining area. My eyes were popping out of my head as I look around the room.

"Like it I take it." Zedd said as he put me down.

I couldn't help but run forward making sure to stop and look at random things. I could hear him laugh from the entry way. "These place his awesome." I said smiling as I turn around to face him.

"I'm glad you like it." Zedd replied as he started to walk up to me. "This way," He said holding out his hand as he got near me. My smile grew as I took his hand and let him lead me to the replicator.

I stated at up at him and then at the spot on the wall. "Is this it?" I asked looking at a glass screen showing a small sized white area. It was too small to be a hiding place.

"This is it." Zedd replied. "Just till it what you want"

"Chocolate Chip pancakes, with maple syrup, tall glass of mail." I said looking from the wall back to Zedd. A moment later there was a soft beeping sound. I turn back to look at the wall and for the second time today my eyes almost pop out of my head. "Wait how did…" I started.

"It'll be too hard to explain it to you at this age." Zedd replied as the screen slid up. He reached into it and pulled the plate out. The glass come out on it's on. I looked up at Zedd as he turned and walked to a table.

"What about the glass?" I asked walking him walk.

"It'll follow you." Zedd replied as he placed the plate on the table and turned to look back at me, then laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Look up." He simple said.

I did as I was told and saw the glass dancing around above me head. I laughed at it for a moment just as it flipped around, so that the open end was pointing down at my head. My hands quickly go to cover my face. I wanted for the milk to hit me, but it never came. I soon remove my hands and look back up, the opening still pointing at me. "WOW." I said loudly as I start walking to where Zedd was standing, making sure to keep my eyes on the glass. I smile as it started to follow me like Zedd had told me it would. It slowly turned around and I laugh again as I finally take my eyes off the glass and look at Zedd. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"If you had magic I could Jason." Zedd replied as the glass lands softly next to the plate of food. He then picks me up and puts in to the chair.

"Where's your food?" I asked.

"I already ate." Zedd replied. "Would you like me to cut the pancake for you?"

"Yes please." I replied smiling up at him.

I watched as Zedd moved the plate close to him and started cutting into the pancake. He then slid the plate back to me when the pancake and been cut into small pieces he then walked to the other side of the table and sat down across from me.

"You keep talking about others, but I haven't seen anyone beside you." I said using a fork that Zedd had placed next to the plate to pick up a piece of the pancake.

"Zordon hasn't gone for another else you." Zedd replied calmly. "Until he does I have no idea who his after am afraid. When he does target another I will have to leave you for a while here. It's not safe to take you with me."

"Is there someone else here?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes there are a few others here." Zedd said.

"Can I meet them?" I asked.

"You'll meet them sooner are later Jason." Zedd said.

"Ok." I replied picking up another piece of pancake.

"Something else you want to ask me?" Zedd asked looking at me.

"How am I and the others going to fight Zordon?" I asked.

"I have a means for that, but at the moment you and most likely the others are two young to do battle with him." Zedd replied.

"That's why we have to train right?" I asked.

"Correct." Zedd replied. "It would be pointless to send you and the others out onto a battlefield without any kind of training."

I nodded me head seeing as my mouth was full of food. _'Wow this stuff isn't bad taste just like the ones mom would make'_ I thought smiling a bit.

"Taste good doesn't it." Zedd replied laughing as he sees me nod a bit, he soon gets up and pushing the chair back. "Looks like Zordon his make another move. I'll try and be back soon."

"What me to stay here?" I asked.

"You don't have to. Just remember which room is yours." Zedd replied. "You remember the one with the design on it."

"Yeah I remember." I replied with a laugh. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you what it is when I return little one."

"Ok." I replied smiling as he faded away in a streak of White light. It took me a while to finish my food and the milk, I get down from the seat and look back to the table. The plate and the glass were gone. I raise an eye brow in confusion before walking out of the dining area. I had a feeling Zedd didn't want me to walk around on my own, I just couldn't seem to help it. I wanted to know more about this place that would most likely be me new home.

~*~

I came to a stop just outside the dining area. I look around seeing three paths to go. I remember that me and Zedd and come from the path on the right so I decided to take the one on the left instead. I smile a bit as I again start to walk, I thought about the new person that would be coming to stay with me and Zedd. Then my mind wondered to those that were already here.

I sigh a bit as I realize most of the place was the same, Silvar hallway with a bluish-green tiled floor. _'Hope it's not all like this.'_ I thought. I hear a noise nearby and stop. I don't really know why I stop.

"Are you sure it's supposed to look like this?" I hear a voice ask.

"Sadly I don't." another voice replied.

I moved closer to the sounds and found an opened down and move a bit more to look inside. I couldn't see anyone so I run inside and hid behind some boxes. I wanted to watch and not be seen.

My eyes widened in surprise when I finally got a good look at who was speaking. Two little kitten things where working on this huge things made of metal. One of them was a bright blue and white. It's had long hairs growing from its ears and tail, it wore a pink vest. The other was black, one ear as a bit darker than the others and wore a green scarf.

"So we don't even know if this thing looks right, let alone if it works." The black one said.

"Oh relax Blanca. It's not like it's that hard to fix." The blue one said.

"I know that Lucia." Blanca replied. "You know as well as I do that I like building things. But we don't even know what it suppose to look like.

I watch the two talking then look at the machine they were working on. 'A T-rex,' I thought with a small, before sneezing.

"Who's there?" Blanca asked pulling out a small blaster.

I freeze in fear as I see the small kitten pointed to blaster at me.

"I said who's there?" Blanca repeated moving to where I was hiding.

"It's just some kid." A voice from above me said. "It must be one of those people Zedd was after." It added.

"Don't scare the poor kid Yuri." Lucia said as she moved. "I think Zedd said is name was Jason."

I nodded as I look up at the new kitten. This one was a light orange color with a bit of hair on its head above the fur, and some on its tall.

"Yeah it is the little one just nodded." Yuri said looking from me to the other two.

"Why is he hiding for?" Lucia asked

"Most likely wanted to look around and heard you two talking so he come in here. I think his might believe that Zedd would be upset with him for walking around on his own." Yuri replied. "But we all know wouldn't hurt a child." He added smiling a bit.

"Yeah." The other two replied.

"Hey maybe he can help us." Lucia said.

"How is he going to do that?" Blanca asked.

"Well he is from this planet so he might now what the zord where working on should look like." Lucia said.

"She does have a point." Yuri said jumping down to land next to me. "Come on." He said again smiling as he took my hand.

I smile back as I got to my feet and followed Yuri. He led me to a large piece of metal it looked like the head of a T-Rex. Most of it was red in color, the lower part of the mouth was grey instead of red, and the eyes were blue.

"It's a Tyrannosaurus Rex, T-rex for short." I replied looking from the metal head to the three kittens. "Why are you making a metal dinosaur? I asked.

"Zedd asked us too." Lucia replied. "Their suppose to go with the five coins that were found on Eltar."

"Eltar?" I asked.

"It's a planet in a far of Galaxy." Yuri said looking up at me. "Zedd and been visiting Zordon when a small meteor crushed on the planet. Six coins were found, also with a scroll. After the crush Zordon started to act a bit weird, so in fear Zedd left taking five of the coins with him. He had been unable to get to the sixth one." Yuri added.

"Rumor was that they might have been more coins floating around so he went in search of those but never found any." Lucia said.

"Zedd had also been able to take the scroll with him before he left." Blanca added. "The scroll told of a blue planet in which the coins where created along with weapons and machine. That would be needed."

"It took Zedd several years of searching before he found that blue planet." Yuri said. "Which is this planet Earth, he then built this Command Center just in case Zordon were to come here. While he was building this place he had us look for the machine, which the scroll said were called zords. We found five of the six zord and moved them here, this one had been damaged so we've been working to fix it."

"Zedd left after hearing that Zordon had found an item on the moon above us. He wanted there to stop Zordon from getting that item and…"

"That's why he has no skin right?" I asked. The three kittens nod.

"When he didn't return after a few hours Clawson and I…You'll meet her later. What to find out what was taking so long. We found him lying on the ground in a cave nearly died." Blanca said. "Zedd had done so much for us over the years that we wanted to be of more help to him." He added sadly.

"So we built the armor, visor, and tubing so that his body would get the blood he needed to survive."Yuri said. "That's why he has it on him now."

"What does he look like under the mask?" I asked.

"Best not say really, might give you nightmares." Blanca answered.

"Let's just say he don't have much of a face left." Yuri said.

I nodded understanding a bit of what they meant. I looked down to where Yuri was standing near me. "Where are you all from?" I asked

"Well were from a moon really. We orbit a planet know as Leondira, they have a race kind of like use bit bigger and more human then cat." Yuri replied. "There are only a few of us left in the universe now."

"Why what happened?" I asked looking at him sadly now.

"Are planet or moon whatever you want to call it was doomed from the beginning." Lucia said. "Sure it had a long run, longer then people of our world thought it would, anyway the planet slowly started to kill itself, we don't know how or why."

"It's kind of like one of the planets in this system, it had life on it a long time ago, but slowly started to die off." Blanca said.

"You mean Mars right?" I asked seeing the three nods again. "My brother told me about it once."

Yuri smiles up at me. "Our people built ships and started to leave over the years, some stayed, some didn't." he said with a sigh. "Many of us live with the people of Leondira. We'll others live on other words."

"The ship we were on was attacked and captured before we could get to Leondira." Blanca said with a shiver.

"Who captured you?" I asked.

"A bunch of space pirates." Lucia said.

"She made us search for jewels like dogs." Blanca said in disgust.

"Yeah we did that for a few years before Zedd found us." Yuri said.

"He didn't really find use Yuri. He was captured just like we were." Lucia said. "He was suppose to be married off the pirate kings daughter." She added.

I smiled a bit before sitting down and resting my head on me hands. The three look at each other before sitting down too. Lucia cleared her trout a bit before speaking again.

"The pirate King known as Papa D by his kids, and King D by those that worked under him. Like the three of us. He had been born on an unknown planet then exiled. Which as you might guess didn't stall very well with him so he went to a planet known as Onyx were the most vile of people and monsters go. He stole a ship then hired people to work on it, all those people later become slaves to King D." Lucia said before taking a breath. "Several years would pass, and he would loot and destroy many spaceships in that time. While on one of the ships his slaves were looting he meet an Inquirian woman, no one knows her first name anymore, and I doubt she even does. Anyway they two married, the woman soon started to be called Mama D or Queen D." she added.

"The two would then have some children of their own. Two of which were twins Divatox and Dimitria, with two male also twins, one was name Havoc and a nameless sibling. He would marry and have a son of his own a being known as Elgar, shortly after Elgar's birth his parents were killed while looting a ship, leaving his grandparents to care for him." Yuri said taking over some of the story. "The two daughters had been born a while after the males. Dimitria was born first only by a few seconds. When she was younger her aunt on her mother's side took her to leave with her and her husband back on Inquiris."

"When Zedd was captured a few years after us, he had been given to Divatox as a mate, since he had been captured on her birthday." Blanca said. "He shared a cell with the three of us along with Clawson, since all the other cells were full. At first we didn't like him much, since most of the humanoid people we had meet hurt us."

"The wedding had been set for a mouth after Zedd's capture. This way Havoc could be at his sister's wedding. At the time he was in another galaxy far from where we were." Lucia said. "So Zedd, like us were forced to loot ships while we waited for Havoc to arrive, while looting his first and only ship Zedd turned on the king and queen. He had started to cast a spell that would trap his target, Mama D in the Vortex of Eternal Doom and Sorrow. The spell worked but not on her, at the last minute she had pulled Papa D in the way, letting the spell take him instead of her. Zedd didn't waste much time in caring who had been sent to that place. He helped the people how were being attacked by the pirates, and force the pirates to retreat. All the people that had been captured that didn't like what they were force to do stayed on the ship with Zedd and the people that he had saved, While those that liked greed left with Mama D."

"The ship Zedd and saved was a Triforian ship. They took the people that had stayed to their homeworld of Triforia. Where they were feed and given them the chance to stay or go back to their own homes. Most of the people left to return home to their loved ones. Zedd and the four of use stayed on Triforia for a while. We stayed there for a few months, waiting for either the King of Triforia to return or his eldest son." Yuri said. "Lord Trey happened to return home before his father. Zedd asked for an audience with him, which took several days to arrange. When Zedd was finally able to take with Lord Trey, he asked if he could borrow a ship since his had been destroyed by the pirate's, and that he would return in when he arrived we he needed to go."

"At first Lord Trey didn't want to let one of their ships be used but another race." Blanca said. "Zedd offered to give them something in return for the ship, a scroll that would take then to where another ship was supposed to be located. Zedd and planned to get the ship himself but knew that it was in fact a missing Triforia ship so offered that scroll, one Triforia ship for another he had told him."

"Lord Trey agreed to give him a ship for the scroll, but wanted to have Zedd go with them just in case the scroll was a fake. Zedd agreed to the terms and what with Lord Trey and a few others, we want with them too." Lucia said. "It took a few days to get to the planet that the ship was rumored to rest."

"Sure enough the ship was on the planet." Yuri said. "We had to go down on foot to locate it since we couldn't seem to scan the planet from above near see it as we landed."

"It took an hour to locate the ship itself, only found it by accident." Blanca jumped in. "Yuri had started to pass out do to the heat on the planet and fall forward, but instead of hitting the ground like most people would he kind of lied along an invisible object, which moments later become visible. Yuri and found the ship, the ship itself looked like a metal pyramid known as Pyramidas." He added.

"Since the scroll wasn't a fake Lord Trey gave Zedd the ship they had used to get to the planet, while he and the other Triforian used Pyramidas to return to Triforia." Lucia said. "Zedd had laughed a bit when the Triforian's left. He had been surprised that they had giving him a battle ship, when a science ship would have been more than enough for him. That's when he noticed the four of us still standing there. He smiled and bent down to our level, he then asked if we wanted to go with him, known about the fate of our home."

"The four of use moved away from him for a moment so that we could talk about it." Yuri said. "Since we didn't have anywhere to go, and the Triforian's had already left the planet, and since Zedd did save our lives earlier we decided to go with him."

"Every since then we've been helping Zedd." Blanca said with a smile. "He was the first humanoid person to be kind to use, and his been a great friend."

I smile a bit after hearing the tale. 'Maybe staying here isn't a bad thing.' I thought as I yawned a bit.

"I think we started to put him asleep." Lucia said getting to her feet. "Why don't I take you back to your room." She offered. I nodded smiling again as I too got to my feet. She smiles as she walked over to me and took me by the hand and started to lead me out of the room, I so love the feel of the fur.

~*~

We soon arrived at the door I remember. It had a large gold coin shape on the front. I look up at it the best I can before sighing as I can't really make the engraving out. Lucia looks up at me and smiles as the door to the room opens on its own sliding both piece of the door into the wall. I laugh a bit as I walk into the room Lucia's right beside me. She soon lets go of my hand as I want to the bed and climb up. It's a lot bigger than the one back home.

"I'll let you get some sleep." Lucia replied from where she was standing. "Thank you for the help we can now run a search for Tyrannosaurus Rex you told us about, and rebuild the zord now."

"You're welcome. Thank you for the story." I replied smiling as I move the covers of the bed. When I did so I took off my shoes and started and took off my shirt and vest and climbed under the covers before looking at Lucia again to find her gone the door closing. I yawned again before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

~*~

The next morning I awake, and then claimed out of the bed. I put my shoes back on along with my shirt and vest before heading for the door. I smiled as it slid open for me and closed after I passed through it. I looked around a moment before heading for the dining area.

I enter and find a girl around my age sitting at a table, she turned to look at me as I entered. She has short black hair and olive skin. "Hello." I say to her. She smiled at me.

"Hello." She replies.


	2. The Routine at Daybreak

Chapter 2: The Routine at Daybreak

The beeping of an alarm clock woke a man up from his dream. He yawned a moment and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he moved to put his feet onto the floor below the bed. He yanked them up quickly from the shock of the coldness of the floor.

"GOOD MORNING RED RANGER." A female computer voice called.

"Good morning." The man replied as he sighed. "What time is it?"

"7:21 AM." The computer replied

"Most have hit snooze again." The man said with a sigh. "Could you have that deactivated, please?"

"DONE." The computer replied.

"Thanks." The man said as he moved to his feet back down to the floor and stood up. He moved to the stairs. _'It's third time this week,'_ he thought with a sigh as he started down the stairs. He took a look around before moving to the bathroom. "Computer is there any news from the others?"

"NEGATIVE." The computer answered.

"Oh well." The man replied with a sigh as he walked out of the bathroom. _'So much for wishful thinking,'_ He thought as he sighed, got undressed and jumped into the shower.

He let the cool water rush over his body. He let out a sigh as he put his hands on the wall and leaned forward allowing the water to hit the back of his neck and fall under him. "Why won't they answer me? I don't remember telling them not to keep me posted on how they were doing. Could I have been so stupid in thinking it was a good idea to split up? Could I have doomed what little chance earth had to being restored?" he said to himself as images of what Earth had looked like in the past flashed before his eyes then those of what it looked like today. He let out a deep sigh.

~*~

The man stepped out of the shower and found clothes waiting for him on the hamper lid. He laughed a bit to himself as he put on his underwear followed by a pair of black shorts. He soon sat down and moved to put his socks on followed by a pair of red, black, and white sneakers, he followed up with tying each sneaker. He stood up picking up a white under shirt putting it making sure to tuck it into the shorts before putting on a belt lopping it around himself. He smiled a bit as he fastened the belt and fixed the belt buckle into place. He looked down at the silver square shaped box. A red circle was set into the face of the buckle. Within the circle was a shiny gold coin. A Tyrannosaurus Rex carved into it. He let out a sigh as he moved his finger over its surface. "Why was I picked to do this?" he asked sighing again as he turned to pick up the red and white sweatshirt. He pulled it on and flipped the hood back. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself.

"BREAKFAST IS READY." The computer said making the man jump a bit.

"Thanks." He said looking up at the red sphere in the wall. He let out another sigh as he quickly brushed his hair before leaving the bathroom.

~*~

The man walked into the living room from the bathroom. He looked around the room and sighed. '_Sure is quiet here all by myself._' he thought. Moments later he could be sure he could see his four friends sitting around in living room talking about what had happened that day. He looked down quickly remembering that had been the last day he had seen them. It still hurt inside to not know how they were, or even if they were still alive. He shook his head for a moment before walking over to the table taking his normal spot at the head of the table he picked up the fork and knife that were laying there and started to eat his breakfast.

A little while later the man stood up, before picking up his plate and moving to the sink. He let out a sigh as he put the plate and the silverware away. He stood there for a few moments before turning and heading for the front door.

"WILL YOU NOT BE TAKING THE MOTORCYCLE AGAIN TODAY?" The computer asked.

"I haven't had time to fix it." The figure replied as he looked up at the red ball again. "Besides I suck at driving."

"UNDERSTOOD." The computer replied.

The man smiled a bit as he walked outside. He took a deep breath as he looked around at the building in the area. Glass was broken at the main level of all the buildings except for the one he had come out of. Magic made sure that the building he was living in was safe from damage, which he was glad for. He just wished that what protected the Haven as he and the others had started to call it, would block out the noise the creators made when they tried to get into the Haven. He sighed a bit as he started walking down to the street. "Which way should I go today?" He asked as he turned to look to the left then to the right. "Should head up to the school, did tell them I'd bring them some food." He said as he put his hand on his chin and tried to think. "Should I do that before or after my portal? I suppose I could do that first, don't know if that coolers going to hold up much longer." He said before turning and walking down the street to the left.

~*~

The man walked into the empty store. He laughed a bit as he looked around seeing that the magazines are missing. "Someone most have come by." He said softly as he headed down an ally. A noise from the next row made him step.

"Why did Bulk have to send me out here. Lt. Stone told him to look for food not me." A male voice said with a sigh.

"Farkus sending you out to do is duty work again I see." The man said.

"Hey Jason." Other man said. "How have you been?"

"Hey Eugene. I've been doing alright. What about you?" Jason asked as he turned the corner to see another man in black standing in the middle of the ally.

"How many times have i asked you to call me Skull?" Skull asked walking up to where Jason was standing.

"About fifteen times." Jason replied with a laugh.

Skull smiled a bit as he put the gun he was holding behind his back. "Been doing alright, rescued a few people the other day from the Krypzards."

"How many did you find?" Jason asked as the two started walking around.

"Twenty-five," Skull said. "Lt. Stone told Bulk to come and see if he could find anything that hadn't expired. But Bulk sent me instead. I swear he doesn't do a thing to help out anymore. Keeps sending me to do his work, knowing full well stay up and keep those things away from the hide out."

"He's still fat?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I don't see how. We never have all the much food, and he doesn't eat all that much." Skull replied. "Come here to get food also?"

"No, I came here to pick some up and bring it to you." Jason replied as he walked to the area he had stashed the food he had taken from the Haven.

"Really," Skull asked hopeful.

"Yeah, I hid it here." Jason replied walking into the back where the cooler resided. "Hopeful it'll be enough to last you and the others for a bit. I'll keep hiding some food here, but can't do it too often, not sure how much I have stored up." he said as he opened the cooler and allowed Skull to see the food.

"Any help would be great. Don't need you and your group running out because of ours." Skull replied. "Would you mind helping me bring this to base?"

"Nah I don't mind." Jason replied. "I located a car behind the store we could use to transport the food from here to the School."

"Great." Skull replied as he went and got some bags to put the food in.

~*~

Soon the two men had loaded all the food Jason had hidden in the store into the car that had been left behind it. "I'll drive since I don't have a weapon." Jason said.

"Right, I'll keep the Krypzards off us." Skull replied getting into the passenger side. "You do know how to drive right?"

"Kind of," Jason replied as he got into the car and started it up before pushing on the gas lightly, the car started to move forward.

"Not doing too badly." Skull replied with a laugh. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Jason replied as the car moved onto the main street and started to travel down the street heading for the school that Skull and several dozen people called home.

"How many people live with you?" Skull asked.

"It's just me." Jason said sadly.

"So why don't you come stay with us, or let some of us stay with you?" Skull asked.

"I can't. It's not that I don't want to." Jason replied. "It's just hard to explain."

"Place not big enough?" Skull asked.

"No it's big enough." Jason replied. "It's just that the security system is a little weird and won't let anyone it that doesn't have the right item or blood."

"Damn that sucks."

"Yeah, a while back I had people staying with me, but they decided to split up and see if they could locate any survivors." Jason replied with a light sigh, as he started slowing down as he pulled the car up to the back of the school.

~*~

The two got out of the car. Jason waiting by the car as Skull walked up the ramp and started knocking on the door.

"I don't think anyone's going to hear this." Skull said with a sigh as he turned around to Jason.

"Why not head to the front?" Jason said.

"Good idea." Skull replied as he started moving away from the door, just as it started to open.

"Why are you coming the back way Skullovitch?" A tall man asked as he walked out of the now open door. He wore a fading police uniform, bits of it was torn off in several places.

"Hey Jerome." Jason replied smiling as he waved from where he was standing.

The man smiled as he looked at him. "Good to see you Jason. Thought something bad had happened to you when, you hadn't visited in a few weeks."

Jason laughed a bit. "Been a bit busy," He lied. "But I did bring what I promised I would. Skull helped me load the car here."

Jerome looked from Jason to Skull. "Least one of you two got off your asses."

"Yup," Skull replied with his trademarked laugh.

"Skull told me that you got some more people. Hopefully the food we brought will last a week or two." Jason replied popping the trunk to let Jerome see.

Skull walked back to the car with Jerome right behind him. Once the two got to the car Skull moved to stand next to Jason, while Jerome had a look inside.

"There's more in the backseat." Jason replied.

Jerome nodded as he walked to the side door of the car. He looked into the window for a few moments before walking back to where the other two men were standing. "That should last us a little more than two weeks."

Jason nodded. "I'll help unload the car, but a few more hands would be helpful. I'd recommend hiding the car when you're not using it. I'll bring what food I can back to the store I hid it in before. After two weeks have Skull and another person use the car to get the food."

Jerome nodded as he turned to look at Skull, who nodded and run back into the school. Once he was sure Skull was out of hearing range he spoke. "Krypzards been keeping you and your friends busy huh."

Jason nodded silently. "I haven't heard from the others in over four years."

"Have you tried to reach them?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah, I've sent broadcasts out using the Haven's satellite."

"How many of those Haven's do you have?" Jerome asked.

"In Angel Grove there are about fifteen. In total there are about six hundred and seventy-five." Jason replied.

"Why do you have so many?" he asked.

"We divided each city and town into several sectors. Each sector has one Haven, and watches over their sector. The information is then sent to the Central Haven for each city. Which is usually in the center of the city, if there is no one there to look over the data, it's sent to another haven where someone is staying at, or is sent to the main Haven." Jason replied.

"Where's the main Haven?" Jerome asked.

"Somewhere in the mountains," Jason replied. "I have no idea where thou. We used to teleport to and from it, but stopped since it was jammed five years ago. I haven't been able to go back. I'm worried about them."

"Your allies," Jerome asked

"Yeah," Jason replied with a nod. "You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"Nope, I promised you I wouldn't, and I keep my promises." Jerome replied. "If it hadn't been for you I'd have lost Arnie and Jenny."

"How are they?" Jason asked when Skull came back with four other man.

"They're doing fine." Jerome replied.

Jason smiled as he moved to help.

"We got this man." Skull replied.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"Yup, you've done enough." Skull replied smiling, before handing him a white paper bag. "Miss Appleby's made these for you."

"Tell her thanks for me please." Jason replied looking into the bag to find two dozen chocolate chip cookies. He smiled a bit as he took a few out and passed them out, making sure to keep one for himself before closing the bag and putting it in his hoodie pocket.

"No problem." Skull replied smiling as he finished off the cookie he had been given by Jason.

"Thank you." The four men said as they finished their cookies and started unloaded the car.

"You're welcome." Jason replied smiling as he watched the five leave.

"She's teaching the kids." Jerome replied. "Teaches them for a few hours each day and helps cook for everyone."

"How's her leg doing?" Jason asked.

"Better, thank goodness there's a doctor living here with us. He's out at the moment with a few others getting medical supplies." Jerome replied.

"Well I should be going." Jason said.

"You should visit more Jason. Living on your own isn't healthy." Jerome replied.

"I know. I just don't want him coming after anyone here, because of me." Jason replied looking down.

"We can handle ourselves Jason. Maybe not that long. Even still, it's worth the risk." Jerome said. "If you keep yourself cooped up in that house by yourself for much longer, you might go crazy, and that might do more harm to you and us."

"I've never thought of it that way." Jason said looking up at him. "Everyone else paired up. Since there were only five of us, I volunteered to be alone."

"No one tried to talk you out of it?" Jerome asked.

"Nope, since I'm the leader they just followed that as an order." Jason replied seeing the four men along with Skull return to unload more of the food. "I'll try and visit soon."

"Why not come by this coming Friday." Jerome replied. "Make it an every Friday thing."

"I'll do my best." Jason replied with a smile as he shook hands with Jerome and started walking down the street.

~*~

Once Jason was sure he was far enough away from the school he let out a sigh as he reached into his hoodie packet and took out another cookie from the bag. "Wish I could get a hold of Zedd. I'm sure he'd be able to help them more then I can." He said as he removed the belt buckle from his belt.

He turned the buckle around to look at the front, smiling a bit, then before turning it back over and holding it in front of him. "It's Morphin Time! Tyrannosaurus!"

In a flash of red light, Jason was replaced with a figure in red spandex. His hands and feet were covered with white gloves and boots, both the gloves and boots had red diamonds around the top of each item. Covering most of the chest was a white shield that was attached to white shoulder pads. In the center of the shield was a large red diamond. Just below the shield were dark red metallic bracelets around both arms. Around his knees, a bit below and above, were knee pads, which, like the arm bracelets, were a metallic red. His stomach was protected with a piece of metallic red armor. Around the armor were several white bars that looked like ribs which covered his sides. The same armor that was around his stomach appeared to have traveled down, protecting his crotch. Lastly on his head was a red helmet. Where his mouth would be was a silver mouth piece that was carved into the helmet. The visor itself looked like two sideways ovals. Joined at the bottom around the visor were what looked like teeth, On the top of the helmet was what looked like a nose and a pair of small black eyes.

Jason let out a sigh as he looked himself over. He then pulled out his blaster and started on his portal. He stopped for a moment and looked up at a clock that had been built into a large tower. "Eight hours before the sun sets. Should be enough time to do a portal," He said to himself before heading down the street.

Jason stopped when he heard food steps behind. Jason turned around expecting to see a Krypzard. But instead he came face to face with another dressed like him. Expect he wore green spandex, and a gold shield, white shoulder pads could be seen under the gold shield. His arm bracelets and knee pads were the same gold color as his shield. His stomach and crotch armor were a darker metallic green. His helmet look similar to Jason's, expect green like his spandex. The eyes on the top of his helmet were red instead of black, with a red jewel set into the middle of the nose design. In his hand was a carved black sword.

Jason didn't have any time to react as the figure in green started to attack him. "Why are you attacking me?" he asked as he summoned his sword and blocked a few of the attacker's blows.

"Because you are the enemy," The figure in green said.

"You work for that bastard." Jason yelled as anger started to fill him.

"You work for a moron." He replied spinning around and kicking Jason in the stomach sending him flying backwards into a wall, smiling as he saw Jason's sword go flying out of his hands and landed several feet away from its owner. "He believes a group of children can defeat my master. You and your pathetic friends haven't done much of anything to free this world. It's best to join us." He added walking calmly up to Jason, who was having trouble getting back to his feet.

"I'd rather die than work for him." Jason spat.

"So be it." The men replied raising his sword into the air, and bringing it down.

Jason closed his eyes knowing that he wouldn't be able to do much to stop the other man's weapon while he was unarmed. A moment later the sound of metal hitting metal met his ears. He opened his eyes and looked up. He gasped at what he saw. Standing between himself and the figure in green, was a figure in red spandex, red diamonds could be seen on his gloves and also on his boots. On his back were larger white diamonds.


End file.
